The First Techno-organic
by Namikazekamui
Summary: The Rewrite of The Earth's First Technorganic. His family abandoned him for his younger brother without knowing how strong he really was. When they realize this, it was already too late for he already have someone who will always love and protect him... YAOI! Pairing: SW/HP!
1. Prologue

**THE FIRST TECHNO-ORGANIC**

**NAMIKAZEKAMUI**

Crossover: Harry Potter/Transformers

Main pairing: Soundwave/Lerato Winter (Harry Potter)

Genres: Romance/Family/Adventure

Setting: Alternate Reality

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, shounen-ai, mature (maybe), alternate reality, squib!Harry, powerful!Harry, androgynous!Harry, Techno-organic!Harry, blood, violence, torture, some characters death, bashings, sticky, mech/mech, mech/human, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers, Fate/Prototype, and some of the fandom in this story. They all belong to their true owners, I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Summary: His family abandoned him because he could not use magic like his little brother. They did not realize how powerful he really was and when they realized this fact, it was already too late. He did not need them in his life for he already had someone who would protect him and cherish him with all his every being…

Notes: This story is the rewrite of 'The First Earth's Technorganic'

Beta: None

000

Astrosecond - .273 seconds

Klik – 1 minute

Joor – 3 hours

Cycle – 1 day

Breem – 1 week

Groon – 1 month

Stella cycle – year

Meta cycle – 5 years

Deca cycle – 10 years

Orn – century

Vorn – 5 centuries

000

**Prologue**

000

Today was a good day in Cybertron. Every mech and femme were walking down the street with their friends or significant others and sparklings. However, we would not see about their lives, only one particular special mech and right now he was walking out from the house where he lived with his older brothers.

"Night Saber!" a call from one of his older brothers made him stopped and turned back to the house.

"Yes, Orion?" asked Saber with his head tilted to the side.

"Are you really going to register as a cadet for the Elite Guards?" he asked his little brother.

Night Saber looked at Orion for a moment before slowly he nodded his head. "Yes, Orion. I'm going to register as a cadet for the Elite Guards?"

"And why you want you to do that?" asked his another brother, Megatronus, when he walked out from the house. "Me and Orion know that you don't like to fight and with you become a cadet for the Elite Guards, you will be send to fight against Cybertron's enemies in the future."

Night Saber looked hard at the huge gray mech. "I want to do something for the Cybertron and I know the only way is to become a member of the Elite Guards," he told his older brothers. "Just like me, I know all of you want to change Cybertron from its stagnate condition."

"But to become an Elite Guards…" whispered Orion.

Night Saber shook his head and gave a small smile to his older brothers. "Orion, you're a smart mech, I know you will become an good Archivist," he looked at the grey mech. "Megatronus, you're a strong mech, I know you will be a very strong Gladiator." He touched his own chest. "Me, I have a very good grip in sword fighting and I know that skill is a good skill to become an Elite Guard."

"Why don't you try to become a Gladiator like me?" asked Megatronus.

Now Night Saber scowled at his grey brother. "You know that I hate to fight against another Cybertronian just for an entertainment, Megatronus," he told him. "I more prefer to fight a Cybertronian who is a danger for our homeland. At least I'm not going to feel guilty when kill them."

Megatronus smiled at Night Saber's explanation. "Soft brat," he whispered softly.

Orion looked at their younger brother with a slight concern in his optics. Well, no one could blame him if he and Megatronus felt concern towards their younger brother, especially with how different their younger brother was with the other Cybertronian.

No one understand why Night Saber different from his creators and his older siblings. One, he did not have metal frame as his skin, but as a endoskeleton. Second, he did not have optics as his sense of sight, but eyeballs. And last, he had something soft on the top of his head, nothing that ever happened to a Cybertronian before.

So, it was not strange if some of the younglings like to tease and bully him for his look. Orion and Megatronus really hated it when every time Night Saber came back from school, he would have some bruises on his frame. When they tried to give his bullies some piece of his mind, Night Saber stopped them with a fierce statement that he would show his bullies that he was more better than them.

And he showed them alright. He graduated from the Academy with the highest ranking among his graduating class, making him a Valedictorian. This development made Orion and Megatronus proud with their younger brother.

"If you really are determined to become an Elite Guard, then me and Megatronus can only support your decision," said Orion with a small smile. "My only wish is that you keep yourself while in the Elite Guards Academy."

"And don't let someone bullies you like when you still in the Academy," said Megatronus. "Fight them if you must."

Night Saber smiled at his brothers before hugged them tightly. "Don't worry, brothers, I will be alright," he told them.

000

Night Saber did not looked from his book when a group of bullies started to belittle him. He knew what in their processors right now when they saw him; he did not have a place here for he was not like them. Well, sorry to burst their bubbles, he would show them that he had a place here and he would make them eat their own words.

"Hey, freak," called one of the cadets. "Why don't you go back to your creators and live with them for the rest of your miserable life?"

Night Saber ignored the jab and continued to read the book in his hands. Of course he knew this gesture would angered the bullies more and he did not care. He was not wrong, not long after he decided to ignore the rude jab, the bully raised from where he was sitting and went to him, ripping the book from his hands.

"What the slag is this book?" asked the bully with a frown before read the title. "The Sword of Primus? You believe in this bullshit story?" he laughed at Night Saber. "This is only a fairy-tale! There's no evidence that someone in the past had become a wielder of the Holy Sword. You're really stupid to believe this fairy-tale!"

Night Saber only looked at the bully with a bored expression. "With your processor in your knee, I don't think you will understand why I read that book," he told him flatly. "A legend or any folk-tale must be coming from a fact. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains _however improbable, _must be the truth."

"Don't try to act smartass in front of me!" yelled the bully while pulling Night Saber closer to him via the dark blue scarf he wore.

"What the slag happened in here?" yelled a commanded voice.

The bully let Night Saber go when a huge blue mech came inside the room. He looked at the bully with anger in his blue optics, showing everyone in the room that he did not tolerate any tyrannize action in this place. Slowly he moved closer to Night Saber's bully and looked down on the mech.

"What the slag do you think you're doing?" asked the blue mech with narrowed optics. "Did you forget what I tell you about hurting your comrades?"

"But, sir, he's a freak!" Night Saber shook his head at the mech's stupidity. "He doesn't belong here!"

The blue mech's optic narrowed dangerously before delivered a hard punch on the mech's face. "Enough! I can't tolerate any kind of this attitude from a cadet!" he growled. "You don't have the quality to become an Elite Guard! I suggest you leave this place before I call the guards to escort you out!"

Night Saber did not say or do anything at the hard punishment that his bully received. He understood the Commander's anger with the now ex-cadet's behaviour. If this how he acted before become a full member of the Elite Guards, he did not want to think what would he do after his bully became a full member of the Elite Guards.

The blue mech looked at the retreating figure of ex-cadet and commanded the others to go back to their dorms before turned to Night Saber. "Hey, are you alright, Night Saber?" asked the blue mech.

Night Saber looked up at the blue mech and nodded his head. "I'm alright, sir," he told his Commander and looked around to make sure no one there before moved a little closer to whisper softly at him, "You don't need to do that, Magnus. I can handle that bully myself."

Ultra Magnus smiled at his friend's younger brother. "I know you can handle that bully yourself, Night Saber," he told the youngling, "but I'm still going to kick him out from the academy for his attitude. How could he become an Elite Guard if he cannot see the differences of his comrades later in the future?"

Night Saber understood what Ultra Magnus wanted to say. As an Elite Guard, a Cybertron should not have a childish mindset in his or her processor, especially about anything that could be said 'freak' from his or her comrades. For later in the battlefield, the so-called 'freak' maybe would become his or her saviour.

"Don't think about it, Night Saber," he patted him on the head. "Just focus to your own study and become a good Elite Guard."

Night Saber closed his eyes and nodded his head.

000

After studying in the Elite Guard Academy for five years, it was time for the graduates to become the full member of the Elite Guards. The only thing they needed to do to become a full member was going to a weapon choosing platform where the forge stone would create weapons for the new members.

From what he read, the forge stone would create a weapon that appropriated with its wielder. No one knew what kind of weapon they would get, but it would not going to hindrance its wielder's growth.

He tune off the boring speech and looked around, trying to see if his brothers really came or not. He smiled inwardly when he saw his older brothers, Orion and Megatronus, were sitting near Ultra Magnus. He knew his brothers would come to see him graduated, even though they had a lot of work to do.

"Night Saber!" called the Supreme Commander.

He blinked his eyes when he heard his name was called. His friends smirked at him and pushed him towards the weapon choosing platform so he would become a full member of the Elite Guards.

"Cadet Night Saber," called the Supreme Commander once more. "Do you swear to always protect innocents and guard Cybertron from anyone who will harm it?"

Night Saber looked at the Supreme Commander right in his optics. "I swear that I always protect innocents and guard Cybertron from anyone who want to harm it," he said without any hesitation.

"With the blessing of Primus, I crown you as a full member of the Elite Guard," said the Supreme Commander. "Now you can process to the platform and receive your own weapon."

After giving the Supreme Commander a formal bow, Night Saber walked into the weapon choosing platform and stared at the forge stone in front of him. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, Night Saber closed his eyes and let the forge stone to see his spark.

A bright golden light engulfed the room.

_888_

_ He plunged into the water that so deep that he could not see the bottom of it. He continued to sink until golden light particles slowly started to rise from the endless bottom of the water. He did not do anything beside watching the particles and letting the water pulled him down until his feet touched some kind of platform._

_ He looked around to find anything, but it looked as if he was the only one in this place. For he did not see any living being beside himself._

_**"You who've been blessed by the Primus' Light…"**_

_ He looked up with blank half-lidded eyes when a genderless voice could be heard in the darkness._

_**"The light in your heart will never degenerate, even when the darkness surrounds your life."**_

_In a flash, two golden orbs appeared in front of him. He tilted his head slightly for he did not understand the meaning of these floating orbs._

_**"Choose wisely…" **__the genderless voice said. __**"Would you choose this sword?" **__the left orb changed into a black sword with red colour on it. __**"The one that will give you the power of warrior. Invincible courage, but a tool of a terrible destruction?"**_

_He stared at the black sword before turned his attention to the right orb._

_**"Or would choose this sword?" **__the last orb changed into a white sword with blue and gold colour. __**"The one that will give you the power of the guardian. A shield whose strength is kindness that can repel all."**_

_He only stared at the swords in front of him. Courage or kindness? Destruction or protection? He did not do anything for a moment before slowly he raised his hand towards those two, hovering only an inch from them._

_**"Choose wisely…"**_

_He gave the swords one last look before he took them in his hands._

_**"You take either of them?" **__asked the genderless voice. __**"Why?"**_

_"Because courage and kindness are needed to protect everyone from harm. Courage without kindness is only going to led to destruction, kindness without courage is only going to led to passiveness. They like two sides of the same coin. Without each other, they will never complete."_

_ The voice became silent when it heard his answer. __**"You're different from the others, little one," **__amusement could be heard from the voice. __**"You decided to walk in a path that neither is light nor dark, but a path of twilight."**_

_"Life can't be seen only in a black and white," he told the voice. "Sometimes, we need to see the combination of those two to find the truth or to do the right thing."_

_ After he said that, the two swords changed back into golden orbs. They floated into the air before swirled around and fused into one golden orb that had silver rings surrounding it. He watched when the silver-golden orb disappeared into his chest, right where his spark was._

_**"Now, it's time for you to come back."**_

_The platform under his feet dissolved into golden light particles, making him to drop back to the darkness below him._

_**"Please, little one… please protect my children…"**_

_888_

Orion's and Megatronus' sparks clenched in fear when the golden light engulfed their little brother, but it started to calm down when the light slowly started to disappear. However, the two of them, along with the rest of the people in the room, gasped in surprise when they saw their little brother.

There, standing in a firm stance was Night Saber, but the present one was different from the previous one. Now he wore a long dark blue hooded coat that separated on the right and left side (from hips to ankles) with gold trims, black trousers, black boots, black gloves, white shinning breastplate with dark brown belts, white faulds, white pauldrons, white arm armours and gauntlets, white leg armours, and a helmet with a blue visor and feathers on each sides.

Not only that, in his hands was a silver sword with gold and blue colour on it. Even only with looking at it, they could sense a powerful force from the said sword.

However, no one realized or see a significant insignia on the centre of Night Saber's armour. The insignia was painted in black colour, it was a single sword with six feathered wings.

The insignia of the Sword of Primus.

000

It had been two vorns since he became the full member of the Elite Guards and there was a lot of events that occurred during the time. However, the most memorable event was how he single-handedly destroyed a huge group of Terrorcon from destroying a city called Vos, saving the Seekers from becoming an extinct race.

Of course this fit had made everyone who had looked down on him realized that even though he was different from the other Cybertronian, that did not mean he was powerless and could not protect Cybertron from harm.

Now, Night Saber with two soldiers under his command were infiltrating a base that belonged to Terrorcon. They came to this base because one of the Elite Guards' informants was in danger and he was commanded by the higher ops to rescue the informant before the Terrorcon decided to make the informant as their drone.

He took a peek from the corner, to see if there was a Terrorcon that guarding the hostage or not. His eyes, that was being hidden by the visor, were narrowed in anger when he saw three Terrorcon interrogated their informant with physical tortures.

He knew from the body language of the informant that he would not going to give the Terrorcon what they wanted. He was amazed with the informant strong will and endurance.

Looking back at his men, he pointed them to distract the other Terrorcon in this base while he would rescue the hostage. After nodding their heads in agreement, the others started to walk away to create some distraction while Night Saber went to rescue the informant.

He smirked slightly when the sound of alarm started to blare around the base. He watched how the three Terrorcon started to look up in surprise and confusion, and that was when he decided to come out from his hiding place and rescue the informant.

First he stabbed the most left Terrorcon straight into its spark chamber from behind before he went to the most right one and cut its head from its body. He dodged a beam of laser from the last Terrorcon and summoned his sword from the subspace.

He gripped the sword tightly in his hands while looking at the last Terrorcon with narrowed eyes. He knew he could kill all of the Terrorcon, but that did not mean he should not be on alert, for he knew Terrorcon was unpredictable.

And he was not wrong, the Terrorcon suddenly leaped towards him with its claws went right into his face. He deflected the claws with hitting them with his sword, making a loud of clang-like sound. From the moment that sound was heard by him, Night Saber knew those claws were dangerous and could pierce metals, not cared what kind or how thick it was.

With a yell he swung the sword to Terrorcon's left side, wounding it. Not stopping there, Night Saber then delivered a hard kick straight on the Terrorcon's jaw, sending it to the ground. When the Terrorcon tried to raise back onto its feet, Night Saber stood above it with his sword raised high.

"Hope you like the Pit, slagger," whispered Night Saber before he stabbed the Terrorcon right in its spark chamber. He did not flinch when the last Terrorcon let out a shriek of pain with its last breath.

After cleaning the blood from the sword with a flick of his wrist, Night Saber went to the hostage and took off the stasis cuffs from his hands. After made sure the wounds that the informant had was not a life-threatening, Night Saber helped him back to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked the blue and white mech.

"Statement: I'm alright," he told Night Saber.

Night Saber nodded his head before called the HQ via the com-link. "This is Commander Night Saber, I've saved the hostage from the Terrorcon. What should I do now?" he asked them.

_**"Take him to safe point, Commander Night Saber. We have instructed a medic to be there to examine our informant and see if he needs a medical attention or not."**_

"Acknowledged," he told the HQ before looked back at the informant. "So, what is your designation?" he asked the blue and silver mech.

"Designation: Soundwave."

000

Night Saber watched with pride when his older brother, Orion, was accepted by the Matrix of Leadership, changing him to a mech called Optimus Prime. Slowly he touched where his spark was and could feel the nervousness/happiness from his two brothers via their sibling bonds.

"Night Saber: Happy with this development?" asked Soundwave when he stood beside the Commander of the Elite Guards.

"It's true this development isn't planned by us, but I'm happy for Or-," he shook his head, "I mean, I'm happy for Optimus." He looked at Megatronus, who was smiling. "And I know Megatronus is happy for him too."

Without turning away from the event, Soundwave slowly brushed his fingers against Night Saber's own fingers. This action made the Commander of Elite Guards to stiffen slightly in surprise. But after the surprise subsided, the Commander hooked his pointed finger around Soundwave's pointed finger.

"We need to tell your brother about this development," said Soundwave without his usual monotone voice. "I don't want your brothers attack me for not telling them that I'm courting you."

Night Saber groaned. He could imagine his brothers' reactions after Soundwave explained that he was courting their younger brother as his intended sparkmate. Oh, he could see how overprotective they would be and he cringed when realized that Soundwave needed to endure his brothers' tests.

"They love you, Saber," he told the Commander. "You're their younger brothers, and as the older brothers they need to protect you."

Night Saber nodded. He understood what Soundwave trying to say to him. His brothers would always protective towards him, even though he had become the Commander of the Elite Guards or when he had become an adult. He knew his brothers acted like that because they were the one who had raised him from he was still a sparkling.

000

Optimus looked at Night Saber who was dancing with his sparkmate in the dance floor. He could see how happy his younger brother was from where he was standing and that made him happy too.

"He is happy, Optimus," said Megatronus or Megatron now after Optimus asked him to become his Lord High Protector.

"I know, Megatron," said Optimus with happy-filled optics. "To see him this happy, make me think that the two of us have done a good job of raising him."

"Just like we promise our dead creators," whispered Megatron.

Optimus nodded his head. "I wish this happiness will last for a very long time," he told his brother.

Megatron smirked. "Don't worry, Optimus, as long as I'm the High Lord Protector I will make sure this happiness will last for a very long time."

000

Night Saber dropped to his right knee but still holding his sword in tight grip and coughing blood. After the coughing stopped, the Commander looked up at his attacker with sad filled-eyes. He did not understand how could this happen. Everything was good for three vorns and suddenly everything went to Pit.

"So-Soundwave…" whispered Night Saber to his mate. "Please, Soundwave… fight it…" he knew his mate would never attack him like this. Something or someone must have been controlling him like this.

There was no acknowledgement in Soundwave's visor after Night Saber whispered those words. The blue and white mech grasped the Commander's neck, choking him. For the truth, Night Saber did not feared what would happen to him, he only feared what would happen to Soundwave after he broke free from the puppeteer's hands.

Not only that, he too feared the safety of their sparklings that right now inside his gestation chamber. He could not let them die like this! He could not let them feared their sire when this was not their sire's fault in the first place!

With that in his processor, slowly Night Saber touched Soundwave's chest and transferred all of the sparklings from his gestation chamber into his mate's cassettes creation chamber. He knew this would make their sparklings became cassettes if they born to the world, but at least they would safe from harm.

After all of the sparklings were safe inside the cassettes creation chamber, Night Saber could sigh in relief. He looked back at his mate's masked face and let a small smile to appear on his face. He knew he would die today and he needed to give his mate one last smile, even though he knew his mate did not acknowledge it.

"I… forgive you…" he whispered to the blue and white mech. "I… forgive you… this isn't… your fault…"

Those were his last words for after he said those words, Soundwave pierced his chest straight through his spark chamber. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth and the hole in his chest. When Death came for him, he did not turn away from his mate's face. He needed to see his face one last time before darkness took him away completely.

_'We will meet again… I promise you that, Soundwave."_

000

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 1

Main pairing: Soundwave/Lerato Winter (Harry Potter)

Genres: Romance/Family/Adventure

Setting: Alternate Reality

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, shounen-ai, mature (maybe), alternate reality, squib!Harry, powerful!Harry, androgynous!Harry, Techno-organic!Harry, blood, violence, torture, some characters death, sticky, mech/mech, mech/human, and maybe more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers, Fate/Prototype, and some of the fandom in this story. They all belong to their true owners, I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Summary: His family abandoned him because he could not use magic like his little brother. They did not realize how powerful he really was and when they realized this fact, it was already too late. He did not need them in his life for he already had someone who would protect him and cherish him with all his every being…

Beta: None

Note: The re-written version of the chapter one

000

Astrosecond - .273 seconds

Klik – 1 minute

Joor – 3 hours

Cycle – 1 day

Breem – 1 week

Groon – 1 month

Stella cycle – year

Meta cycle – 5 years

Deca cycle – 10 years

Orn – century

Vorn – 5 centuries

000

**Chapter One**

000

In the dead of the night, when the moon was full, a hooded figure was standing on the edge of the roof of a building. Slowly the figure pulled out a small data-pad from his pocket and looked at what was written there.

**Assignment to: Commander Lerato Michael Winter**

** Target: Dominic Blare**

** Crime(s): Stealing dark artefacts and using them to the mundane**

** Steps taken: Kill in sight**

So, it looked like from the information that he received from HQ, his target was an ex-agent of the US Magical Government, who had stolen dark artefacts from the vault and using them to the mundane. He knew if his target used the dark artefacts to create weapons against dark and evil forces, the HQ would not have the need to send him to intervene. However, because mundane lives were being taken, the HQ commanded him to intervene.

With that in his mind, the hooded figure who now known as Lerato Winter, touched his com-device. "Is the target in his house right now?" he asked to whomever at the other side of the communication.

**"Target: in his room on the second floor."**

"Send me his exact position," he told his partner. "I do not want to go inside only to search him around the house. It is only going to waste a lot of time."

**"Acknowledge."**

Not long after his partner said that, his blue visor started to flicker on and give him a visual where his target was. After thanked his partner, Lerato touched his wristwatch with his eyes locking on to where his target was. The moment he touched his wristwatch, he disappeared from the top of the building and appeared directly into his target's room. Because his aim was a bit off, instead of landing in front of the desk as he intended to, he had landed on top of it, which had caused the man to fall back in his chair with a cry of surprise.

"What the hell?!" shouted the man in surprise. "Who the hell are you?!"

He looked hard at his target. "I hardly think that matters, sir," said Lerato politely. "All you need to know is that I am going to eliminate you for what you have done to the mundane and the US Magical Government."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've done nothing to those stupid people and the Government!"

"Are you really sure?" he tilted his head to the side a little. "Is that means you are not the one who steal the dark artefacts from the vault and use it towards the mundane?"

Right after he asked that question, his target abruptly moved away from him along with sending a lethal spell towards him. Swiftly Lerato rolled to the right so he would dodge the spell. When landed on the floor, he swiftly took out throwing knives from his leg-pack and threw it towards his target. Of course he knew he knew his target would use spell to deflect the throwing knives, but that was what he wanted to happen.

When his target was distracted by his throwing knives, Lerato went to his personal space and knocked him hard on the ankles, making him to drop to the floor with a loud thud. Without wasting any more time, Lerato used wristlock on the target so he could not move freely.

However, he made a mistake for not looking at his target's wand hand until it was too late. The green light of the killing curse blinded his eyes.

The glee on his target's face disappeared when he found out that Lerato was still standing and alive even after he had thrown the killing curse towards him. Realization came into him when he realized who this hooded figure was. There was only one family who had an ability to neutralize magic. But he thought that family had gone after the Order killed the last member of the said family.

"You're a W—" whatever he wanted to say did not come out from his mouth, for Lerato swiftly stabbed him right in the neck with a throwing knife.

"Sorry, but I cannot let you say it," he told the dying target with a smile on his face. "I do not want the so-called the Order of the Phoenix knows about me."

Once the man was well and truly dead, Lerato moved away from the body and touched his com-device once more. "Target has been terminated. What should I do now?" he asked the HQ. Right after he asked the question, his data-pad let out a 'ping' sound, telling him that he got a letter. He touched the letter icon to see his new assignment.

**Assignment to: Commander Lerato Michael Winter**

** Next mission: Destroy the house along the dark artefacts**

** Additional: Before destroying the house, find out if he has an accomplices or not**

After reading the assignment, Lerato went to his dead target's office desk and opened every drawers there. He tried to find any evidences that told him about his dead target's accomplices. He knew the only way for him to gain all of those dark artefacts from the vault was having accomplices. There was no way he did this alone. It was too risky.

Not finding anything in the office desk, Lerato moved his searching towards the bookshelf. After pulling out every books in the first shelf, he spotted some papers were pushed into the corner of the shelf. Taking them from the corner, he read all of them to see if these papers would give him any clues or not.

He stopped reading when he found two papers that informed him about who were the accomplices were. Putting the papers into his pocket, he went to the window and opened it so he could climb onto the windowsill. He stayed there in crouch position and called his partner.

"Where are you?" he asked his partner.

**"One block from your place," **answered his partner.

"Hurry up, we have wasted a lot of time," he informed his partner.

**"Acknowledge."**

Two minutes later, a blue and white Mercedes Benz SLS AMG GT arrived right under the window where Lerato was crouching. Seeing his partner had already arrived, Lerato took out a vial with blue-coloured liquid inside and threw it into the fireplace. A blue-coloured fire erupted from the fireplace and started to burn everything in its wake.

Satisfied with the development, Lerato jumped from the window and landed right beside the blue and white Mercedes Benz. The moment his feet touched the ground, the door to the driver side opened automatically. He leaped into the driver side and the car drove away from that place right after the door was closed.

Lerato watched the burning house from the rear-view mirror with a blank expression on his face. He, like the other assassins for the US Magical Government, never liked it when they needed to kill their targets. However, he and the others knew the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. That meant if killing could protect the life of innocents, they would do it and did not feel any regret in their hearts.

**"Are you alright?"** a voice from the radio made Lerato to move his eyes from the rear-view mirror.

A small smile appeared on Lerato's face when he heard the question. "I am alright. You do not need to feel worry about me, Soundwave," he told his car.

000

Two days after the assignment, Lerato now was in a vacation. So he decided to go to the place he liked to go whenever he had a free-time. Usually before he met Soundwave, he liked to go to this place alone, but now he always went there with his partner.

He decided to sit on the top of his Mercedes so he could see the sea more clearly. He really loved this place for in here he could forget everything bad that had happened to him in the past, especially the one where his 'family' wanted him gone from their lives.

_888_

_ "What have I done in the past to make me have a firstborn like you?" his father screamed at him._

_ He only looked at his father with tears-filled eyes. He did not understand why his father screamed at him for something that was not his fault._

_ "A squib?!" he continued to rant. "I have a firstborn that is a squib?! It's a disgrace!"_

_ Tears started trickling down his cheeks for every harsh word from his father. He did not understand why his father did not feel any relief with his firstborn born to the world with his mind intact? Why did he feel his status as a squib is disgrace towards the family?_

_ He never wished to be born with that status! That was not his fault!_

_ His father looked at his mother, who was holding his little brother. "I don't need a defect in my house," his father told his mother._

_ "Do you really want him gone?" asked his mother. "He's still our son, James. At least let him stay as a servant for our little Robert."_

_ His heart broke at those words. He never thought his mother would do that to him, her own son._

_ "No, I don't want someone realize that the house of Potters has a defect in their house," said his father. "Send him to your sister, Lily. Let him stay with those muggles."_

_ His eyes became wide with fear at his father's suggestion. He disliked his aunt and her family because she hated him for his mother. When his aunt married a normal working guy, his mother married his father, who comes from a rich family._

_ With that in his mind, he stood up from the floor and ran towards the door. He ignored their yells. All he wanted right now was to escape this place. A sudden tingle that erupted in the back of his consciousness, made him dodged to the right. His eyes were wide in disbelief at the red-coloured spell that had been thrown towards him. They really wanted him to go to his aunt._

_ With a sudden strength from fear and adrenalines, he slammed the door open and ran into the forest near my former home. He knew his former family would not follow if he went to the forest. He continued to run, ignoring his former family's yells._

_888_

Of course when he was running into the forest, he did not have any thought besides running away from his former family. After he was far away from them, he soon realized his dire situation at that time. He did not have anyone to protect him from harms.

However, Fate really loved him for she sent him a saviour to help him. His saviour was Michael Winter, the Head of the House of Winter. At first he did not trust the man, but after saw how polite and kind he really was, he decided to trust the man.

When living with Michael, he thought he was only going to become his ward until he came into age. So, you could imagine his surprise when Michael told him that he wanted to adopt him as his son with a blood-adoption ritual. He told him the reason why he did that, because he wanted to make sure Lerato had financials in the future or right after Michael had died.

The consequences of the blood-ritual were he lost every trait that he gained from his former parents. His black hair from his father changed into a silver-white hair that same with Michael, and his mother's green eyes changed into glowing blue eyes. Not only physical change, he too gained Winter's bloodline which was the ability to be unaffected by magic in any way.

That was why the Order of the Phoenix and the Deatheaters wanted Michael to be in their sides. However, Michael was neutral and did not want to have anything with the Order and the Deatheaters. To make sure no one from those two sides knew about him, Michael decided to send Lerato, whose age was fifteen years old, to US and become its citizen.

He did not know if Michael gained a sight or not, but right after his age was eighteen, the Order came to Michael. Same in the past, his adopted father did not want to become a member of the Order. However, he never thought that day would be the last day his father lived, for the Order decided to kill him.

The reason? Because his father accepted to become a member of the Deatheaters.

Yeah right, they did that because they could not make his father became the member of the Order of the Phoenix.

When he found out about the news, he did not know what to think or to act. He could only stare into nothingness because of the disbelief in his heart. At that moment he thought he would be alone once more, but then something happened that made him did not feel alone again.

That something was a broken car that he found near his house.

_888_

_ Lerato looked at the broken car in front of him with a slight frown. He walked around the car, trying to see if there was something that still could be salvaged or not._

_ Feeling curious Lerato took out his data-pad and scanned the car, hoping he would know what kind of damages this car had. His eyebrows raised high when he saw what the scanner had found from the broken car._

_ Weapon system: Error. Status: Required repair._

_ Cassettes link system: Error. Note: Can sense but cannot send anything. Status: Required repair._

_ Spark chamber protection: Operating 12% capacity._

_ Transformation cog: Error. Status: Required repair._

_ System online: Operating: 11% capacity._

_ Status: Required repair immediately._

_ Lerato laughed silently at this unexpected discovery. Feeling intrigued, Lerato decided to use one of 'repair' sticks to repair some of the errors. He watched when the 'repair' stick started to repair the car's system so it would be functioned enough to 'talk'._

_ Weapon system: Repaired but disable by an outer entity. Required: Need to investigate first._

_ Cassettes link system: Repaired and able._

_ Spark chamber protection: Operating 45% capacity._

_ Transformation cog: Error. Status: Required repair._

_ System online: Operating 30% capacity._

_**"Query: Who are you?" **__a monotone voice came from the car._

_888_

He slowly brushed the palm of his hand against the hood of Soundwave. At first the Mercedes-form was wary towards him, but after saw how dedicated he was of repairing him, the Mercedes-form started to open up towards him.

The Mercedes-form was an alien race from a planet called Cybertron and his name was Soundwave. The reason why he was on earth was because he wanted to hide from his former faction, the Decepticons. When he asked the ex-Con the reason why he hide from them, Soundwave did not answer the question.

Well, as long the reason would not going to hurt innocents then he would let the ex-Con kept his own secret.

With a sigh Lerato let his body to fall onto the hood and stared at the blue sky. He blinked when he saw a familiar figure flew towards him and Soundwave. A smile appeared on his face when he saw it was one of Soundwave's cassettes.

"Hello, Laserbeak," he greeted the black and red eagle-form when she landed on his raised right knee.

**"Laserbeak has something to tell Lerato?"** asked Soundwave to his eagle-cassette.

Laserbeak chirped before sending the message towards Soundwave and after she sent it, she started to nuzzle Lerato's hand.

**"It looks like the HQ has another assignment for you, Lerato," **explained the ex-Con. **"You need to see your data-pad."**

Nodding his head in understanding, Lerato asked Laserbeak to take his data-pad inside the car. Not long, the eagle-form went back to his side with his data-pad on her beak. After thanking the eagle-form, he looked at the data-pad and pushed the letter icon there.

Different from the Britain Magical World, the US Magical World was living in harmony with the mundane even though only the higher ops who knew about their existences. Not only that, the US magical people never looked down towards the mundane because they believed without mundane there would be no any witches and wizards again.

And because of the harmony between the two world, the US Magical World was more modern than the Britain Magical World. If the US Magical World used the mundane technology in their daily-lives, then the Britain Magical World tried to prevent any mundane technology to come inside their world.

So with that kind of development, it was not strange when he had graduated from college, an agent from the US Magical Government approached him. The agent told him about how the US Magical Government already spotted Soundwave's life signature long before he found him. At first the agent wanted to take Soundwave away, but after saw how protective the Mercedes-form towards Lerato, the agent decided to let the ex-Con stayed with him.

Of course there was a term that Lerato needed to fulfil so he could have the ex-Con stayed with him. He needed to become an agent for the US Magical Department called SWORD, which meant Sentient World Observation and Response Department. This Department was created to not only for fighting against dark creatures, evil witches and wizards, but to fight against extraterrestrial threats too.

He arched his eyebrow when he saw a report that had been given to HQ by the SWORD's spy in Sector Seven. It looked like there was something strange happened in the room near NBE-1, Non-Biological Entity Number 1, or what Soundwave told him as Megatron Leader of the Decepticons.

Suddenly Soundwave opened an internet browser in his data-pad, making Lerato to blink in surprise. He knew the reason why Soundwave did this was because he found something important. He arched his eyebrow when he saw a glasses that was being sold in E-bay.

"Soundwave… why do you want me to look at this glasses?" asked Lerato to the ex-Con.

**"That glasses will give us the coordination to the All-Spark," **explained Soundwave.

Lerato raised up with disbelief. He knew what the All-Spark was. Soundwave had explained it to him. If this glasses would give them a coordination to the superpower cube that belong to ancient Cybertronian, then he must inform the HQ immediately.

Hastily he punched the keypads and sent the letter to the HQ about this development. Not long after he sent the letter, the answer came to him. Without hesitation Lerato opened the letter and read what was written there.

**Assignment to: Commander Lerato Michael Winter**

** Target: Find out who the owner this glasses and keep him or her safe until further notices**

** Allowed to: Kill if necessary**

He smiled grimly and patted the hood gently. "It looks like we are going to have a very difficult assignment, Soundwave," he told his partner.

**"Affirmative."**

000

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 2

Main pairing: Soundwave/Lerato Winter (Harry Potter)

Genres: Romance/Family/Adventure

Setting: Alternate Reality

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, shounen-ai, mature (maybe), alternate reality, squib!Harry, powerful!Harry, androgynous!Harry, Techno-organic!Harry, blood, violence, torture, some characters death, sticky, mech/mech, mech/human, and maybe more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers, Fate/Prototype, and some of the fandom in this story. They all belong to their true owner, I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Summary: His family abandoned him because he could not use magic like his little brother. They did not realize how powerful he really was and when they realized this fact, it was already too late. He did not need them in his life for he already had someone who would protect him and cherish him with all his every being…

Note 1: In this story, Soundwave's and Night Saber's sparklings are Laserbeak and Ravage. The others like Buzzsaw and Ratbat still not born.

Note 2: In this story, Frenzy and Rumble are not Soundwave's and Night Saber's sparklings, but Soundwave's real creations, making them as real cassettes.

Beta: None

000

Astrosecond - .273 seconds

Klik – 1 minute

Joor – 3 hours

Cycle – 1 day

Breem – 1 week

Groon – 1 month

Stella cycle – year

Meta cycle – 5 years

Deca cycle – 10 years

Orn – century

Vorn – 5 centuries

000

**Soundwave's Holoform is played by Sakurazuka Seishirou from X/1999 (link: /character /446 / Sakurazuka_Seishirou)**

**Lerato Winter is played by Male Saber from Fate/Prototype, only with silver hair (see the cover image)**

000

**Chapter Two**

000

He looked at his new home in 12th Street in Tranquility, California, with a small smile on his face. To make sure he could monitor Sam Witwicky more closely, the HQ decided to send him undercover as a new Latin teacher for the target's high school.

Of course in his own opinion, to make sure he could observe Sam outside the school environment he decided to make friends with his target's parents. At first he did that because of the assignment, but slowly he could not help but like them as his friends.

This development was unexpected but not unwelcome; especially he only had acquaintances from the human race. The only living beings that he could call friend were Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Ravage. The reason? Because he knew when a Cybertronian decided to put someone under his or her wings, no one could make them betrayed his or her charge, not until his or her charge betrayed his or her trust first.

Well, of course he would never betray Soundwave's trust. He was not that kind of person and he despised people who loved to betray other people's trust for their gown gains.

Back to the Witwicky family, they were a family of three – Ronald 'Ron' Witwicky, Judith 'Judy' Witwicky, and their son aka his target, Samuel 'Sam' Witwicky.

From his observation, Ron Witwicky was quite sarcastic but witty. He loved to rile Sam up but made it a point to not overdo it. He was a caring father and a loving husband. He really cared for his beloved garden, sometimes almost reaching the point of obsession.

Judy Witwicky was your typical American housewife. She had quite a mouth on her, but unlike her so-called aunt, Judy was blunt. She hated to gossip, but loved to listen to them and not bothering to spread them around

Sam Witwicky definitely took after his mother. He had a mouth on him that would not stop yapping if given a reason to talk. Despite he was his assignment; Lerato took a quick liking to him. He was amused as how obsessed Sam was becoming in getting a new car, especially after the teen saw his Mercedes Benz SLS AMG GT.

With all of this development, he could say he really loved this particular assignment.

000

Two days later, we could see Lerato sat on the bed while petting Ravage, who was lying across his lap. Today he decided to send Laserbeak to spy on his assignment and via the eagle-form's optics; he found out that Ron had made a deal with Sam about getting a car. If he gained an A, the teen would have a car that he really wanted.

He watched Sam rushing over his father with a big smile and a paper in his hand. From that big smile Lerato knew he made it to gain an A.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" cheered Sam as he climbed into the passenger seat beside Ron.

"So?" questioned Ron.

"A-. It's an A though," said Sam, pushing the paper into Ron's face. "So, I'm good?" he asked the man.

Ron looked at the paper before nodded his head. "You're good," he told the teen.

"Yes!" yelled Sam excitedly.

Still with a smile on his face, Lerato commanded Laserbeak to come back for there was nothing he could gain from observing Sam longer.

"Do you find anything for your assignment?" asked a man on his bed.

When he first met the man back then, he was confused and wary. However he found out it was Soundwave in his holoform he started to feel in ease and did not surprise whenever the man appeared beside him. The holoform that Soundwave had was a handsome man with dark hair with height around 6' and wore a red visor. He wore a white tight t-shirt, a dark blue high-neck pullover with yellow and red trims, and white pants tucked into dark blue combat boots.

Slowly Lerato took off his blue visor and put it on the desk. "Nothing important," he told Soundwave. "That's why I tell Laserbeak to come back." He scratched Ravage's head, making the panther-form purred happily.

Not long after he said that, Laserbeak flew to the room through the opened window and perched on the top of Lerato's head. She let out a small happy trill, making the silver-haired man to brush his fingers across the eagle-form's beak.

Soundwave watched the interaction between his partner and his cassettes. No one ever knew that two of the older cassettes were different from the two younger cassettes. Ravage and Laserbeak were not his creations but the sparklings that his sparkmate had carried.

He clenched his hand into a tight fist when he remembered why their sparklings were inside his cassettes creation chamber. He knew everything that happened back then was not his fault but his puppeteer. However that did not mean he did not feel guilty. He still had a nightmare about how he, under his puppeteer's influence, killed his sparkmate with his own hands.

However, what made him confused was how he still alive even after his sparkmate had died so many millions years ago. It looked as if his sparkmate was still online, just… not here with him. He really did not understand but that did not mean he would stop looking for him. He really wanted to see Night Saber again and grovelled on his feet, asking his forgiveness for what he had done to him under that slag puppeteer's control.

Not only that mystery, he too had another mystery and it came in a form of a silver-haired human no older than twenty years old. He did not know why, but when he and his sparklings first met him, it was if they knew him. However, he and his sparklings knew they never met him before. So why the three of them felt in ease whenever they around Lerato?

His musings were interrupted when an explosion erupted outside Lerato's room window. He immediately let his holoform flicker out and went to see the commotion in his alt-mode. When he saw Samuel's new car, Soundwave knew what or who that car was.

Lerato put Ravage on the bed and gently told Laserbeak to perch on the bedpost before looking out the window. "What is going on over there?" he shouted over the noise that he knew as Sam's new car. Well, even though the car was a second-hand, he knew it would be a very nice Camaro if Sam repaired it.

"Sam is going out with his 'new car for a ride. It's a beauty isn't it?" asked Ron while giving the car a proud look.

Lerato raised a single eyebrow at the answer. "Beauty?"He scoffed. "In what junk shop did you get that car from?" asked Lerato flatly, causing Judy who had been watching to laugh. To prove his point, the Camaro gave out another loud explosion after the teen revved it up and the smoke it spewed out would make any environmentalist throw a fit.

**"I know that car," **said Laserbeak to Lerato through com-device.

Lerato looked at the eagle-form from the corner of his eyes. "Are you sure, Laserbeak?" whispered the silver-haired man.

**"Not only Laserbeak, I too know that car," **added Ravage. **"I bet that our Creator recognizes that car right the moment he laid his optics on it."**

"Is that so…" he looked at his blue and white Mercedes Benz.

"It's perfect!" Ron's defensive voice made him turned his attention back to the man.

Lerato rested his chin on the palm of his right hand. "The price tag is perfect, you mean," he told the man.

"Exactly!" he grinned at Lerato.

Lerato sighed and raised his other hand in defeat. "I rest my case," he told the man before looked at the teen. "Hey, Sam! Are you doing alright in there?"

Sam poked his head out of the driver seat window and gave the man a grin. "Hey, Lerato!" he greeted him. "Do you like my new ride?"

Lerato arched his right eyebrow. "If that's the last car on earth, then yes, looks lovely," he answered and then smirked when he saw a pout appeared on Sam's face.

"You're just jealous that I have a new car," he mumbled.

Lerato grinned at the pouting voice of his friend. "I can afford to buy a new one, but…" he pointed towards the blue and white Mercedes Benz that parked outside of his garage. "I more prefer my lovely Mercedes Benz SLS AMG GT."

Sam sighed before asked the silver-haired man, "Well, I'm going to the park. Do you want to join me?"

"Thank you for asking me, Sam, but I think I am going to stay here and do some reading," he told the teen.

"You really are a nerd, Lerato," he pointed to the man.

Lerato only grinned. "I know and I am proud of it." He waved his hand. "Please go away, Sam, and take your explosions-on-wheels with you."

Sam shrugged his shoulders before took off. However a loud bang from the car when the teen fired it off, making Lerato to laugh out loud. After the car had disappeared from the neighbourhood, Soundwave's holoform appeared once more in his room.

"So, is there a reason why suddenly you disappear, Soundwave?" asked Lerato without looking away from the scenery outside the window.

"That car…" started Soundwave, making Lerato to turn his attention towards the ex-Con. "I know that car or specifically who that car really is."

Now that statement made Lerato felt intrigued. "You want to tell me that Sam's new car is a Cybertronian?" asked the silver-haired man to his partner.

"Yes," answered Soundwave.

"A Decepticon?" asked Lerato.

Soundwave shook his head. "No, an Autobot," he told Lerato. "His designation is Bumblebee and his rank is a scout."

Lerato crossed his arms when he heard the information. "So, you want to tell me that two factions of Cybertron would come to earth and try to take the glasses that has a coordination of this thing you call the All-Spark?" asked Lerato to his partner.

"Yes," answered Soundwave.

Lerato raised his hands in annoyance. "Oh, great. A huge scale civil war between two sides of gigantic robots on earth," he mumbled.

"Megatron will only do that until he get the All-Spark, Lerato," informed Soundwave while petting Ravage's head.

"And then, after he gains the All-Spark, what will he do?" asked Lerato, crossing his arms once more. "I have a feeling that Megatron is not going to stop there."

"You're right," said Soundwave, looking at Lerato. "He isn't going to stop there. He will use the All-Spark to make an army of Cybertronian and then conquer the universe."

"What?" whispered Lerato in disbelief. "He did all of that just to become a sole leader of the universe?" he shook his head. "Is he crazy? There is no way he can do that even if he has the All-Spark. There will be someone out there that will be more powerful than him and the cube." He brushed his face in exasperation. "If he continues to do his stupid mission, many will die and not only the Cybertronian or human, but another race in the universe."

Soundwave knew what Lerato said was true. If they did not do something to prevent the leader of the Decepticon from having the All-Spark, he would continue his mission to conquer the universe and it would shed a lot of blood, not only from the Cybertronian or human, but from the other races in the universe.

"So, what do you want to do, Lerato?" asked Soundwave.

Lerato brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I need to inform the HQ about this development, Soundwave." He looked at his partner.

"You mean, we're going to change our mission? From protecting Samuel Witwicky to assassinate Megatron?" Soundwave knew even though Lerato was a human, he had an ability to knock down a Cybertronian if he wanted.

Lerato shook his head. "No, we are still going to protect Sam from harm," he told the ex-Con. "I have a feeling that the teen will be in the middle of your race's civil war, especially with him having a thing that can tell us the coordination of the All-Spark."

Without being told again, Soundwave created a link between Lerato and the HQ so the silver-haired man could tell the Director about this development.

'The assignment now becomes complicate than previous,' thought Soundwave.

000

The sound of engine in the midnight made Lerato to wake up from his sleep and jumped out from the bed so he would see the commotion through the window. He blinked when he saw Sam was running from the house, like trying to chase something. When he took one glance towards the Witwicky's garage, he soon realized what or who that Sam had been chasing out right now.

Without thinking too much, Lerato put on his shoes and blue visor before ran outside to the recharged Soundwave. The second Lerato climbed into the driver seat, the ex-Con came online.

"What happen, Lerato?" asked Soundwave towards the silver-haired man.

"Bumblebee has gone from the Witwicky's house and right now Sam is chasing him," he informed the ex-Con. "We need to see why that Autobot decide to run away from Sam."

He drove until he spotted Sam was in the inside of the yellow Camaro with a black and white police car chasing them. He blinked when he saw the slogan on the police car's door; "To Punish and Enslave". From the moment he saw that slogan, he knew the one who chasing Sam was not an Autobot but a Decepticon.

"That's Barricade," Soundwave informed Lerato. "He's a scout like Bumblebee too."

"If right now he is chasing Sam, that means he knows that Sam has the glasses," mussed Lerato. "We need to stop this Barricade from taking the glasses from Sam."

"Acknowledge," stated Soundwave before he turned to follow the Saleen and the Camaro.

They continued to follow those two Cybertron until they arrived in a clearing in the middle of the industrial area. Lerato told Soundwave to hide their signatures from Barricade and Bumblebee until it was the right time for them to get out from their hiding place.

Lerato watched with a slight fascination when the Saleen transformed in the middle of the ride and smashed into the Camaro, who had transformed into bipedal mode first. He leaned against his crossed arms on the steering wheel, watching the event that happened in front of his eyes.

"Frenzy…" whispered Soundwave, making Lerato to see to the right corner.

In the right corner he saw a mini-bot jumped towards Sam and… who was that female? Oh, yeah, Mikaela Banes. He watched how the mini-bot tacked Sam on his legs and made him roll down a hill and crashed into a chain link fence. Even from where he was right now, he could see desperation from the mini-bot.

He blinked when he heard a voice in his mind. "_The code! Glasses! I need the glasses!"_ Lerato knew every Decepticon would try to find the glasses, but to hear that kind of desperation from the mini-bot made him realized he did not know what in the mind of every Decepticon's members.

Lerato cringed when Mikaela suddenly appeared with a small electrical saw and started to hack Frenzy, shredding him to pieces. He touched the steering wheel tightly when Soundwave's jerked. He knew that right now his partner was in pain for Frenzy was one of his cassettes even though different from Laserbeak and Ravage.

They waited until the yellow Autobot and the two teenagers rode away from the industrial area before rode out from their hiding place. Until made sure they really had gone away from this area, Lerato got out from Soundwave and waited until he transformed back into his bipedal mode.

The first thing Soundwave did after he went back to his bipedal mode was looking over Frenzy. Lerato moved to stand beside the ex-Con and looked at Frenzy's head, the only thing that remained from the mini-bot. Gently the silver-haired man touched Soundwave's leg, trying to comfort him.

"We will repair him, Soundwave," he told the ex-Con. "I promise you that we will repair him."

Soundwave looked at Lerato before nodded in agreement. After putting the remaining of Frenzy inside the cassette chamber, he followed Lerato, who was walking to where Barricade was. He was in high alert when he arrived in the place. He was acted like that because he knew Barricade would hurt Lerato if he saw him.

Lerato looked at the prone form of the Saleen with expressionless face. Slowly he moved closer, but Soundwave's arm stopped him from approaching the Saleen. This gesture made Lerato looked at his partner's masked face with an arched eyebrow.

"Be careful," he told Lerato. "We don't know what his reaction will be. So you need to be careful."

Lerato nodded and resumed his walking after Soundwave moved his hand away. When he right in front of the Saleen's face, he kneeled and stared right into his dimmed optics. Suddenly, without any warning, the dimmed optics suddenly online and Barricade shot his claws towards Lerato.

Lerato did not flinch when the sharp claws came towards him for that moment Soundwave blocked the claws from touching the silver-haired teen.

"You!" Barricade was surprised to see the Decepticon's ex-Communication Officer. "Traitor! What do you think you're doing?!"

From his observation of Barricade, Lerato could conclude that something controlling the Saleen. He looked up towards Soundwave and told him via the mind-link to apprehend Barricade so he could see and maybe heal him from whatever that was controlling him.

Nodding his head in agreement, Soundwave swiftly threw Barricade away from Lerato and then pinned him to the ground. He knew with his body was larger than Barricade, the Saleen could never escape. He grunted when the Saleen started to move around frantically, trying to escape his clutches.

"Let me go, traitor!" commanded Barricade. "If I get my claws on you, I will hack you into pieces!"

Regardless of Barricade's anger, Lerato climbed up to the Saleen's chest and summoned his data-pad from his subspace pocket. After that he pulled out a connection plug from the side of the data-pad and then plugged it into Barricade's chest. This action made the Saleen to look at the blue visor-wearing human on his chest.

"What… what are you doing?" he screamed at the human. "Stay away from me!" he did not know why, but this human scared him.

Soundwave looked down at Lerato. "Is he like me back then?" he asked his partner. For the truth, he really hoped Barricade was like him in the past, controlled by that slag puppeteer.

Lerato looked at the system codes that stroll in his data-pad, ignoring the obnoxious words that came out from Barricade's mouth. He continued to stroll down until suddenly his data-pad system stopped and enlarged a single system code that should never in Barricade's systems.

"Got it!" yelled Lerato triumphantly.

"Terminate the code now!" yelled Soundwave when Barricade started to become more frantic.

Without thinking twice, Lerato clicked the keyboard to send the healing code to exterminate the alien code from Barricade's system. Right after he clicked the deliver button, Barricade stopped struggling and laid emotionless on the ground.

Soundwave looked down at Saleen before back to Lerato. "Do you think the healing code can exterminate that alien code or not?" asked the ex-Con.

"We create that healing code together, Soundwave, I know we can exterminate it," told Lerato.

"Sure we create that healing code together, but your dormant ability is the one that makes it work," said Soundwave. "I still not believe that your former family kick you out without knowing this ability of yours."

Lerato smirked coldly. "Their lost is your gain, Soundwave," he told the ex-Con.

Suddenly Barricade yelled in pain and his optics shone with bright golden light. He continued to like that for another two minutes before slumped back onto the ground, unconscious.

"Barricade?" called Soundwave, hoping the healing code had worked.

A groan from the Saleen made the two of them cautious. They watched the Saleen's optics slowly onlined, but different from the previous, the red optics now did not showing any malice intent, only confusion and gentleness in there.

"S-Soundwave?" asked Barricade in confusion. "W-why do you hold me like this? And what is this place?"

Lerato let out a sigh of relief when the healing code had succeed in exterminating that alien code.

Soundwave slowly released Barricade's hands. "We have a lot thing to tell you, Barricade."

000

Tbc…


End file.
